1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller, a control method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a system that opens/closes an opening/closing body such as a door provided in a vehicle without user's touch on the opening/closing body (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-117134 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-315024).
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-117134 discloses a system that photographs a marker set in a vehicle, determines whether or not the marker is included in a photographed image, to execute an opening operation of a rear opening/closing body located near the marker. Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-315024 discloses an apparatus that opens a door or a window corresponding to an empty space in the interior of a vehicle when baggage is included in an image of passengers photographed by a vehicle exterior camera.
However, conventionally, there may be a case where an opening/closing body that need not be opened is opened, that is, a malfunction may occur.